Witchhunt Lullaby
Chapter 1: The High Priestess’ baby. Derek notified the CCOTD a day after him attempting to take young Maria off Satsuki’s arms. He told them that Satsuki was allowing Maria to play with devil’s instruments, which were Tarot cards, They also had concerns about her fashion sense. Satsuki also had a collection of demonology books, which Derek tried to use as evidence against her. At the end, they decided they wanted to take Maria by force and place her into a foster home. Martin looked at his wife and daughter. Satsuki Tachimi, also known as High Priestess held the baby Maria in her arms, the child cooed, unaware of the horrible events. It feels almost nostalgic. Ichiro came into the room. ”It’s okay, Satsuki, we won’t let them take Maria.” He spoke. The young woman looked outside holding Maria. She put Maria down in her cot and began singing. It was the song from The Omen, but sang very quietly so the neighbors didn’t hear her. ”She sure can sing.” Mikey admitted. She knew it was far from a model lullaby, but this was the only way she could get Maria to sleep. Chapter 2: “Concerned” Citizens Maria was playing with her action figures on Feburary 1985 when a man and a woman walked on. Ichiro was the only one in the room. ”Is this the Kimmings-Tachimi household?” The man asked. ”My daughter and son-in-law are out.” He spoke. ”Answer the question.” The man said firmly. ”I will not repeat it again, they are out.” Ichiro said, starting to sound annoyed. ”Where’s Maria?” He said. Maria looked and glared at them, She got up, her mother told her all about them and she knew from a young age she had to stay safe. ” (Don’t come closer!)” She yelled in Japanese. ”Matsuko! Take Maria!” Ichiro called out. Matsuko was cooking in the kitchen when Ichiro called out. The man grabbed Maria’s arm. "(What are you doing? Let go of me! Stop!)" Maria shrieked as she started kicking and thrashing. ”For the sake of Maria and our people, we are taking her to a Christian foster home.” He said. "If you attempt to come in any contact with the child, we will have you arrested." Matsuko pushed the man, grabbed Maria and ran upstairs. "We found this — stashed in the trunk of your car!" the woman declared. She held up a bag of cocaine and marijuana, along with other drugs which Derek slipped into the car. “We know it’s yours, you take drugs and want to take away Maria?!, You sick bastard!” Ichiro yelled ”Your Satanist daughter owns demon books!” She yelled, ”Leave Satsuki alone!” He shouted. Chapter 3: Broken Arm 5-year old Maria was getting ready for kindergarten and was having breakfast with her parents when a white car pulled up. Satsuki had her manga in her bag, she allowed Maria to read them, not bring them to kindergarten. ”Who’s there?” Martin said. Then someone ran in and began to drag Satsuki, who began to scream. ”Satsuki!” Martin shouted. ”You need to pray for forgiveness from sin and go to church.” The man holding her said. “Mommy, Don’t take mommy!” Maria cried, holding onto her mother’s leg ”Young lady, Your mom is a sinner, we are trying to save your family from the evils of Paganism!” He shouted at the five-year old, then smacked her arms. ” (Help! Help! Help!)” Satsuki shouted. ”Shut up!” He shoutedl They dragged her to their car, then closed the door and drove off, Maria then followed the car, she knew traffic regulations. ”Mommy!” Maria shouted. People looked at the little girl following the car, she was crying. Pauline saw everything and ending up picking up Maria. ”I’ll take you to the church, come on.” Pauline said. Pauline hurriedly put Maria in a carseat and went to the front and drove. ”Mommy didn’t do anything...” Maria cried. She saw her mother desperately mouth “Tasukite!” meaning “Help me!. It was a 3 mile drive, Pauline tried to speak to Maria. ”She promised she’ll read me JoJo.” She said. ”I know she will.” Pauline said. They saw the car stop at a church and Pauline stopped the car, Maria opened the car door and while avoiding traffic, hid to avoid being spotted. “Mama?” Maria asked. The Concerned Citizens were quite rough with Satsuki, pulling her by her arms and forcing her to move around, a woman forced her to sit on her knees. ”Pray to the lord!” She said. The manga fell out of the bag, which she picked up, then put back on the ground. ”How Satanic, you should be accepting our lord, Jesus Christ, and we are going to save you from hell.” She said, A man, way taller than Satsuki then forced her hand together tightly, then the next thing. ”Mama?” Maria said, shaking as she approached. ”Get the hell out of here you little pagan brat or we‘ll make you pray too!” The woman shouted. Satsuki could only scream, the man’s arms felt rough and hard on her wrists and arms. Then the next thing, She heard a loud crack, then she screamed loudly, Maria started crying aswell. ”MOMMY!” Maria shouted. An Indian couple who were walking by went to see what was going on. ”What are you doing?!” The female tourist, named Sani asked. She saw bruising on Satsuki’s arms and face, Then saw Maria bawling. ”We are saving this woman from sin, she’s a devil-worshipping bitch, she abuses that child of hers and had killed her unborn baby.” The woman said. Sani went to tend to Satsuki, her arms were broken by the force. ”I’ll call an ambulance, where are you from?” Sani asked. Maria then spoke the address, Sani looked at her, tears stained her cheeks. The man, Salib then phoned the police. ”No police.” Satsuki spoke. Salib turned to her. ”They don’t come, Derek make sure they don’t, he bribe police.” Satsuki said, her English was mildly broken. Sani finished her call and 5 minutes later, an ambulance came and helped Satsuki on, aswell as putting her manga back in her bag. ”Bring daughter.....” Satsuki said. The paramedics saw Maria shake, and a female paramedic went up to her. ”Come on.” She said, holding her arms out. Maria just cried, she could barely talk, she cried in the paramedic’s arms. ”Maria-chan.....paramedic, manga in bag, give it to her.” She said. The paramedic searched inside and got out the manga and handed it to Maria, who nodded. She clutched it. ”They don’t like mama, They want mama to die, Me and mama are different faiths.” She said. Chapter 4 Martin felt lost with his young daughter since Satsuki was hospitalised for 4 days, He saw Satsuki read JoJo, but not himself, he wasn’t a good Japanese reader, His daughter and wife would spend hours using it as a teaching tool to help Maria with her Japanese reading skills. Satsuki had broken her upper right arm and fractured her hand from the force and had to be in hospital. He saw his daughter holding the manga tightly, it wasn’t damaged, thankfully, She opened it and pointed at characters and speech bubbles. “ディオ・ブランド.....(Dio Brando)” She read out as if to expect her mother, who wasn’t here to say it back to her. Martin looked at her, The kindergarten agreed to let Maria off for a few days. “スピードワゴン (Speedwagon)” She read out. Matsuko saw how Maria was feeling, She wanted her mother to repeat character names to her. ”ツェペリ (Zeppeli)” She said. Matsuko decided to try the same thing. ”ツェペリ (Zeppeli)” Matsuko repeated. Matsuko then sat down next to Maria, she had no concept about JoJo, She just repeated names. “ (Joestar....)” She said, which Matsuko repeated back. Martin gave a sigh of relief, even the more English-sounding names were difficult for him to say due to them being more Engrish-sounding and his bad grasp of Japanese. Minutes pass until Maria fell asleep in Matsuko’s arms, still holding the book. ”I’ll put her to bed.” Matsuko said.Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics